Sunshine Becomes You
by kim ah reum
Summary: Ini adalah salah satu kisah yang terjadi di bawah langit kota Seoul... Ini kisah tentang harapan yang muncul di tengah keputusasaan... Tentang impian yang bertahan di antara keraguan... Dan tentang cinta yang memberikan alasan untuk bertahan hidup...
1. Chapter 1

Annyeooonnnggg... #lambai-lambai

Saya datang lagi bawa preview ff remake dari novel Sunshine Becomes You karya Ilana Tan.

Pernah baca novelnya? Ff ini akan saya buat semirip mungkin dengan novel, hanya sedikit pengurangan dan penambahan yang dirasa perlu. Jadi buat yang udah pernah baca novelnya, keep reading ya meski udah tahu jalan ceritanya..

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ne..

enJOY

.

.

Title = Sunshine Becomes You

Cast = Cho Kyuhyun as Namja

Lee Sungmin as Yeoja

Lee Donghae as Namja

And other cast

Genre = Romance, Sad

Warning = GS, typos, de el el

PREVIEW

.

..

Donghae akhirnya memutuskan pergi menemui Kyuhyun secara langsung. Setidaknya untuk memastikan saudara sepupunya masih hidup—

.

.

Donghae mendesah, namun senyumnya masih tersungging di bibirnya "karena dia memintaku melakukannya"

"Dia? Siapa?"

"Sungmin."

"Sungmin siapa?"

"Lee Sungmin."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening dan berusaha mengingat apakah ia mengenal nama itu, karena dari cara Donghae menyebut nama itu, sepertinya semua orang seharusnya mengenal siapa Lee Sungmin—

.

.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat sehingga Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak melihat apa yang terjadi. Sesuatu tejatuh dari lantai atas, menubruknya dengan keras, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh berguling-guling di tangga.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk dengan susah payah dan menyela sepupunya, "kurasa kita harus ke rumah sakit"

Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. "Sungguh, aku tidak perlu ke rumah sakit. Aku.."

"Bukan kau," sela Kyuhyun tajam sambil menggertakkan gigi menahan rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Tapi aku"

Kali ini Donghae menoleh kearah Kyuhyun "Oh, astaga"

.

.

Jadi Cho Kyuhyun seharusnya mengadakan konser minggu depan? Dan sekarang ia harus membatalkan konser itu karena tangannya cedera?—

Astaga, masalah ini semakin rumit.

.

.

—pagi ini ia hampir gila karena tidak bisa membuat kopi seperti biasa—

Satu-satunya hal yang berhasil dilakukan Kyuhyuh dengan sebelah tangan adalah membuat dapurnya berantakan.

Semua ini gara-gara gadis itu.

—terkutuklah dirinya. Kyuhyun melihat gadis itu berdiri di pintu depan gedung apartemennya.

Gadis itu.

Mimpi buruknya.

Malaikat kegelapannya.

.

.

—"Bagaimanapun, akulah yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini. Jadi…"

"Dan bagaimana kau berencana membantuku?" Tanya Kyuhyun datar, sama sekali tidak berminat menerima bantuan apa pun dari gadis itu.

Malaikat kegelapannya ragu sejenak, lalu dengan nada bertanya, " Aku… bisa menjadi tangan kirimu?"

"Kau bisa bermain piano?"

"eh.. tidak"

"Kalau begitu tidak ada gunanya kau menjadi tangan kiriku," tukas Kyuhyun, lalu berbalik ke arah pintu. Dan tertegun. Matanya menatap kenop pintu, lalu ia menunduk menatap tangan kirinya yang dibebat dan tangan kanannya yang memegang wadah kopi.

Oh, sialan.

.

.

—"Kau memang bersalah. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, kau memang harus bertanggung jawab karena telah membuatku cacat dan mengacaukan hidupku."

"Cacat? Kau tidak cacat" sela Sungmin. "Tanganmu akan sembuh dalam beberapa bulan."

"Tidak ada jaminan tanganku bisa kembali seperti sediakala," balas Cho Kyuhyun. "Dan semua itu gara-gara kau."

Sungmin menelan ludah diam-diam. "Aku tahu. Karena itulah…"

"Baiklah," sela Kyuhyun tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata Sungmin. "Kalau kau memang inin menjadi pesuruhku, kuizinkan kau menjadi pesuruhku."

.

.

Kyuhyun meraih cangkirnya dan menyesap kopinya. Lalu ia tertegun menatap kopi itu sejenak dan tanpa sadar Sungmin menahan napas. _Apa? Apa lagi sekarang?_ Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya menyesap kopinya sekali lasi. Dan lagi. Dan Sungmin pun akhirnya menghembuskan napas yang ditahannya.

.

.

—ia hanya sempat tidur tiga jam. Malah tidak sampai tiga jam.

Sungmin turun dari ranjang dan berjalan kearah jendela. Ia menyibak tirai tebal dan memandang langit yang masih gelap.

Sudah seminggu terakhir ini ia tidak bisa tidur. Ia lelah, tetapi tidak bisa tidur. Lalu kemarin ia berpikir mungkin sebaiknya ia menginap di rumah orangtuanya di Ilsan. Ia berpikir pasti bisa menenangkan pikiran sejenak di rumah tempatnya dibesarkan, di dekat orangtuanya. Tetapi ternyata hasilnya sama saja. Ia tetap tidak bisa tidur nyenyak dan bunyi sekecil apa pun langsung membuatnya terjaga.

Apakah ini wajar?

.

.

Ketika Sungmin kecil, ibunya pernah mengajaknya menonton pertunjukan tari oleh kelompok penari dari SM School. Pengalaman itu sangat berkesan bagi Sungmin dan semenjak saat itu impian terbesar Sungmin adalah belajar menari di SM School. Awalnya Sungmin ragu ia bisa diterima, mengingat di antara ribuan orang yang mendaftar masuk ke sekolah itu, setiap tahunnya hanya 5-7 persen pendaftar yang diterima.

Namun Sungmin berhasil. Ia di terima. Dan hari ketika ia menerima surat dari SM School yang menyatakan bahwa ia diterima adalah hari paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya. Dan tahun-tahunnya menari di SM School adalah tahun-tahun terbaik dalam hidupnya.

.

.

"SM School?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada tidak percaya. "Kau benar-benar lulusan SM School atau seseorang memberikan jaket itu kepedammu?"

"Lulusan SM School bukan hanya kau, kau tahu?" Balas Sungmin sambil memasang sabuk pengaman—

—"Jadi kau memang lulusan SM School?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil memasang sabuk pengaman—

.

.

Seperti semua orang yang ada di teater itu, Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari gadis yang sedang menari di atas panggung. Gerakan gadis itu seolah-olah memiliki kekuatan yang menyihir semua orang yang melihatnya. Membuat semua orang terpaku.—

—Namun ia juga membuat Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya. Seorang penari sehebat itu seharusnya bergabung dengan kelompok tari terkenal dan menari dalam pertunjukan-pertunjukan besar di seluruh dunia. Lalu kenapa Lee Sungmin memilih mengajar di studio tari kecil myang tidak terkenal?

.

.

Dan mata Sungmin melebar kaget ketika melihat Cho Kyuhyun duduk beberapa kursi jauhnya dari tempatnya berdiri. Laki-laki itu tersenyum kecil kepadanya sambil menurunkan ponsel dari telinga.

Sungmin mengerjap heran. Pertama, karena Cho Kyuhyun tersenyum. Laki-laki itu belum pernah tersenyum kepadanya selama Sungmin memang sering tersenyum hambar dan sinis, tetapi itu tidak bisa dihitung sebagai "senyuman", bukan? —

.

.

Dan Sungmin tersenyum lebar kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertegun, sadar bahwa itu senyuman pertama yang dilemparkan Lee Sungmin kepadanya. Ia merasa aneh. Gadis itu memang sering tersenyum. Kepada Donghae, kepada Leeteuk, kepada semua orang. Tapi tidak pernah kepada Kyuhyun.—

—tetapi sekarang setelah melihat bagaimana gadis itu tersenyum kepadanya, Kyuhyun harus mengakui bahwa ia tidak pernah tahu ada malaikat kegelapan yang bisa tersenyum seperti itu.—

.

.

Walaupun sikap Cho Kyuhyun pada Sungmin membaik, tidak berarti ia mendadak berubah menjadi pangeran berkuda putih. Ketika mereka mampir di took swalayan untuk membeli persediaan makanan, laki-laki itu tetap bersikap seolah-olah Sungmin adalah pesuruhnya.

"Lee, ambil trolinya."

"Lee, tidak bisa cepat sedikit?"

"Ambil itu."

"Bukan yang itu. Tapi yang itu."

"Apakah aku masih punya kopi di rumah?"

Dan akhirnya, "Lee, bayar."

.

.

Sungmin mendesah senang. Tubuhnya terasa berat. Kelopak matanya juga mulai terasa berat. Hal terakhir yang terlintas dibenak Sungmin sebelum ia tertidur adalah _semoga suasana hati Cho Kyuhyun tetap baik untuk seterusnya._

Malam itu adalah malam pertama dalam tiga minggu terakhir ketika Sungmin akhirnya berhasil tidur selama enam jam tanpa terbangun.

.

.

Ketika ia hendak berjalan melewati Kyuhyun ke dapur, tangan laki-laki itu terulur menahan lengannya, membuat Sungmin agak terkejut. Sentuhan itu singkat saja. Hanya sentuhan sekilas sebelum Kyuhyun menurunkan tangannya kembali. Tetapi itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Sungmin berhenti melangkah dan mendongak menatap laki-laki itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

Sungmin mengerjap. Apakah ia salah dengar? Apakah ia benar-benar mendengar seberkas kekhawatiran dalam suara Cho Kyuhyun?

"Wajahmu pucat," kata Kyuhyun lagi.

.

.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa Kyuhyun menghampirinya dan sedetik kemudian ia merasakan telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang dingin menempel di keningnya. Saking terkejutnya, Sungmin hampir menjatuhkan panci yang dipegangnya.—

—Sungmin berbalik dan jantungnya melonjak lagi ketika menyadari Kyuhyun berdiri menjulang di dekatnya. Terlalu dekat..—

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu kenapa ia melakukannya, tetapi ketika melihat kepala Sungmin terkulai miring seperti itu, ia perlahan-lahan bergeser lebih dekat ke arah Sungmin, lalu dengan satu tangan ia meraih sisi kepala Sungmin dan mendorongnya dengan hati-hati sampai bersandar di bahunya.

"Lee Sungmin, kau ini benar-benar merepotkan," gumamnya pelan.

Tetapi ia tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa ketika kepala Sungmin bersandar di bahunya, segalanya terasa benar.

.

.

—ia berjalan kearah dapur dan menemukan Sungmin serta kedua orangtuanya di sana. Orangtuanya sedang duduk di bangku tinggi dan Sungmin sedang menuangkan kopi untuk mereka. Mereka bertiga terlihat seperti teman lama yang sedang minum kopi sambil bercakap-cakap. Melihat Sungmin dan orangtuanya di dapur membuat Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh yang sulit dijelaskan.

.

.

Ibu Kyuhyun diam-diam mengamati Cho Kyuhyun dan sepupunya –Lee Donghae- yang sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri. Donghae jelas-jelas menyukai Sungmin. Semua itu terlihat jelas dari caranya memandang, caranya berbicara, dan caranya tersenyum kepada gadis itu—

Sedangkan Kyuhyun, ia tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan putra bungsunya. Anak itu sulit dibaca. Kyuhyun lebih pendiam, lebih tenang dan lebih pandai menyembunyikan perasaan. Tapi sesekali ia melihat Kyuhyun memandang ke arah Lee Sungmin ketika gadis itu tidak menyadarinya—

Ini menarik, pikirnya. Donghae lebih akrab dengan Sungmin, tetapi Kyuhyun-lah yang lebih mengenal kebiasaan-kebiasaan Sungmin.—

Alisnya berkerut samar. Gadis itu menatap mereka dengan cara yang sama, berbicara dengan mereka dengan cara yang sama, dan tersenyum kepada mereka dengan cara yang sama.—

Tidak, perkiraannya tadi salah. Dari apa yang dilihatnya, Sungmin mungkin saja berbicara kepada Donghae dan Kyuhyun dengan cara yang sama. Ia mungkin saja tersenyum kepada mereka berdua dengan cara yang sama. Tetapi ia sudah pasti tidak menatap mereka dengan cara yang sama.

.

.

Leeteuk mengacungkan tabung plastic yang dipegangnya. "Pil-pil ini. Apakah milikmu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Bukan. Di mana kau temukan itu?"

"Di meja dapur," sahut Leeteuk pendek.

"Mungkin itu milik Lee?" tebak Kyuhyun.

"Milik Sungmin?" gumam Leeteuk—

—lalu Leeteuk menatap Kyuhyun dan bertanya, "Apakah Sungmin menderita penyakit jantung?"

.

.

Sebutir air mata jatuh bergulir di pipinya sementara ia merintih sakit. Ia ingin rasa sakitnya berhenti. Ia tidak boleh jatuh pingsan disini. Ia tidak boleh.

Tepat pada saat itu suara seseorang menerobos kabut rasa sakit yang menyelubungi otaknya. Lalu Sungmin merasa seseorang menahan tubuhnya. Ia membuka mata dan melihat wajah Cho Kyuhyun yang pucat dan menatapnya dengan mata terbelalak cemas.

"Lee, ada apa?" tanyanya. Sungmin dapat mendengar nada cemas dalam suara Kyuhyun. "Ada apa?"

.

.

"Kau merasa lelah?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia merasa lelah. Dan mengantuk. Ini aneh, karena ia jarang mengantuk. Mungkin minuman cokelat ini yang membuatnya mengantuk.

"Kalau begitu, ayo," kata Kyuhyun sambil berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan ke arah Sungmin. "Sebaiknya kau beristirahat sekarang."

Sungmin tersenyum dan menghabiskan cokelatnya sebelum menyambut uluran tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahu Sungmin dan mendorongnya dengan lembut ke kamar tamu.

.

.

—"ada sedikit masalah dengan jantungku. Aku tidak boleh terlalu lelah."

"Masalah seperti apa?" gumam Kyuhyun—

"Jantungku tiba-tiba saja berhenti berfungsi normal sekitar satu setengah tahun yang lalu dan tidak bisa memompa darah sekuat seharusnya"—

—Sungmin menggigit bibir sejenak, lalu berkata "katanya aku tidak boleh terlalu lelah, aku harus menjaga pola makanku, dan aku harus minum obat yang diharapkan bisa memperbaiki kondisi jantungku" ia berhenti sejenak sebelum akhirnya menambahkan, "Atau setidaknya membantu memperlambat proses melemahnya jantungku."

"Itukah sebabnya kau mengundurkan diri dari BoA Dance Company?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Pengertian terdengar dalam suaranya.

.

.

"Bodoh." Lanjut Kyuhyun, masih terlihat sangat marah, "apa yang kau pikirkan, Lee? Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini dengan kondisi seperti itu? Kenapa kau masih datang kesini, membersihkan rumah, menyiapkan makanan dengan kondisi seperti ini? Kau mau aku pulang ke rumah suatu hari dan menemukanmu tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai?"

"Sudah ku bilang aku baik-baik saja! Jadi kau tidak perlu takut menemukanku tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantaimu dan tidak ada orang yang akan meminta pertanggungjawabanmu" bantah Sungmin dengan suara keras—

_Sialan!_ Gerutu Kyuhyun dalam hati. Terkutuklah dirinya. Begitu kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya, ia langsung sadar ucapannya terdengar salah. Teramat sangat salah—

.

.

Donghae tersenyum lebar menatap kedua orang yang duduk di sampingnya. "Akhirnya aku berhasil menyatakan perasaanku padanya."

Kyuhyun tertegun menatap _hyung_ nya. Jantungnya seolah-olah berhenti berdebar. _Apa katanya tadi? Dia sudah menyatakan perasaannya kepada Lee?_

.

.

"Dengar Lee," kata Kyuhyun sambil mencondongkan tubuh kedepan dan menatap Sungmin. "Aku tidak ingat lagi apa tepatnya yang kukatakan padamu waktu itu, tapi aku sangat yakin aku tidak bermaksud menyuruhmu menghindariku. Aku tahu apa yang ku katakana terdengar salah, jadi aku minta maaf."

Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun lurus-lurus, mencoba menilai kesungguhannya. Oh ya, Sungmin bisa melihat kesungguhan dalam mata hitam itu. Ia juga melihat kegugupan disana. Hal itu membuat Sungmin ingin tersenyum. Siapa yang menyangka Cho Kyuhyun bisa merasa gugup di hadapan Lee Sungmin?

.

.

Boa tersenyum lebar dan menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan dada. "Aku ingin kau menari untukku –sebagai bintang tamu, tentu saja- dalam pertunjukan khusus yang akan ku selenggarakan di akhir pertunjukkan ini."

"Apa?" Sungmin menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"—sebelum kami kembali ke Amerika, untuk menegaskan kemampuan dan kualitas penariku sekali lagi kepada dunia. Hanya satu kali, satu pertunjukan. Dan aku ingin kau menjadi penari utamanya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

.

.

—dari tempatnya berdiri di depan kaca jendela toko, Donghae bisa melihat Sungmin sedang berbicara kepada penjaga toko sementara Kyuhyun terlihat sedang mengamati kue-kue yang di pajang di dalam lemari kaca. Kemudian Kyuhyun menggerakan tangan kirinya-yang masih menggenggam tangan Sungmin- untuk menarik perhatian gadis itu. Sungmin menoleh menatap Kyuhyun, mendengarkan sejenak, lalu tertawa, memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang bebas dan kembali berbicara dengan pelayan toko.

—melihat Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun seperti itu membuat dada Donghae terasa berat. Dan nyeri. Dan ia nyaris tak bisa bernapas karena rasa kecewa yang mendadak menyelimutinya.

.

.

"Aku memikirkanmu ketika menulis lagu ini."

Kata-kata Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tercengang. Dan walaupun ia tidak ingin mengakuinya, perasaan hangat dan ringan mulai menjalari dadanya.—

"Oh ya, apa judulnya?"

"_Thinking of Lee"_

Sungmin mengerjap.

"Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, judul itu terdengar sangatlah salah. Orang-orang pasti menganggap Lee itu seorang laki-laki"—

.

.

—"kenapa kau selalu memanggilku Lee? Kau bisa memanggilku Sungmin, seperti yang lainnya."

"karena sudah terbiasa. Lagi pula aku suka menjadi satu-satunya orang yang memanggilmu Lee," sahut Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat bahu. Gerakan kecil itu membuat bahu mereka bersentuhan dan membuat jantung Sungmin berjumpalitan. Lalu Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melanjutkan, "kurasa satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuatku memanggil nama belakangmu adalah kalau kau menikah denganku."

—"kalau itu terjadi, berarti kau akan menjadi Cho Sungmin. Dan saat itu aku tidak mungkin memanggilmu dengan nama marga bukan?"—

—Sungmin menengadah dan menatap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. "Teknisnya, kau juga harus memanggil nama belakangku kalau aku menikah dengan Donghae. Meskipun nama marga kami sama, tapi aku yakin Donghae tidak akan suka seseorang memanggil istrinya dengan nama marga.""

.

.

Sedetik kemudian Sungmin dihadapkan pada boneka beruang raksasa paling besar, paling imut, dan paling putih yang pernah dilihatnya. Boneka itu masih terbungkus plastic bening dan berada dalam pelukan petugas pengantar barang yang terlihat agak kesusahan.—

_Peluk boneka beruang yang manis ini kalau kau merindukanku._

_Selamat Natal._

_Cho Kyuhyun_

.

.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu," kata Donghae sambil mengangkat bahu, "selama Sungmin belum menentukan pilihan, aku akan tetap mendekatinya walaupun aku tahu kau juga menyukainya."

Kyuhyun menatap _hyung _nya sambil tersenyum. "Cukup adil."

.

.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya sambil membungkuk memungut ketiga lembar kertas itu dan membaca tulisan tangan yang tertera di sana. "Voucher Permintaan Kepada Lee Sungmin?"

"Kau belum membaca tulisan kecil di bawahnya. Di dalam tanda kurung."

"Yang masuk akal dan tidak melanggar hokum," baca Kyuhyun. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Maksudnya kau bisa mengajukan tiga permintaan kepadaku –apa saja, asalkan yang masuk akal dan tidak melanggar hukum- dan aku akan mengabulkannya.

Kyuhyun tertawa—

.

.

—"Hei," sapa Sungmin pelan, lalu berdeham salah tingkah. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

Kyuhyun menatap gadis yang berdiri gugup di hadapannya dengan mata di sipitkan. "Lucu sekali," gumamnya datar. "Aku juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama padamu"

—"Jadi kau akan ikut tampil dalam pertunjukan Boa."

Sungmin menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membasahi bibirnya. "Ya." Jawabnya pelan—

—"Kalau kau masih ingat, itu Voucher Permintaan Kepada Lee Sungmin yang kau berika kepadaku sebagai hadiah Natal," kata Kyuhyun tenang. "Aku memutuskan mengajukan permintaan pertamaku sekarang."

"Tapi.. tapi.." Sungmin tergagap sejenak. Lalu mengerjap dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan alis berkerut. "Apakah kau akan memintaku keluar dari pertunjukan? Apakah kau akan memintaku membatalkan keputusanku untuk bergabung? Apakah kau akan memintaku berhenti menari?" tuduhnya.

—"Mulai hari ini kau akan tinggal di apartemenku."

.

.

—Donghae kembali memikirkan apa yang sudah didengarnya malam ini. Sungmin sakit parah. Donghae baru mengetahui hal itu hari ini, sedangkan Kyuhyun sudah lama tahu. Ia tahu tidak sepantasnya berpikir seperti ini, tetapi ia merasa Sungmin seharusnya lebih percaya padanya dari pada Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun, Donghae-lah yang lebih dulu mengenal Sungmin. Donghae-lah yang lebih dulu dekat dengan Sungmin. Lalu kenapa Kyuhyun yang mendapatkan seluruh kepercayaan gadis itu?

.

.

—Kyuhyun menelan ludah lagi. "Dan ketika ia jatuh pingsan, aku berani bersumpah aku merasakan jantungku berhenti berdetak dan ketakutan besar yang belum pernah kukenal. Seluruh diriku terasa lumpuh. Pada saat seperti itu aku mulai membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk, lalu aku sadar aku sama sekali belum siap menerima kemungkinan terburuk. Dan kesadaran itu membuat ketakutan yang sudah ada berlipat ganda."

.

.

—"menjadi pengurus rumahmu memberiku alasan untuk menjalani hidupku. Lalu perlahan-lahan aku sadar bahwa kau juga menjadi salah satu alasanku untuk bertahan hidup."

.

.

Kyuhyun merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas biru dan menyodorkannya kepada Sungmin. Alis sungmin terangkat melihat Voucher Permintaan Kepada Lee Sungmin di depan hidungnya. "Apa?"

"Untuk berterima kasih padaku, aku ingin kau mengabulkan satu permintaanku," kata Kyuhyun ringan.

Sungmin tertawa dan menerima voucher itu. "Apa permintaanmu?"

"Biarkan aku menciummu."

.

.

Seperti yang bisa di duga, Sungmin merasa tidak sehat di akhir pertunjukkan, tetapi ia tidak jatuh pingsan seperti waktu itu. Ia jatuh pingsan keesokan harinya. Dan sejak hari itu kondisinya terlalu lemah sampai ia hampir tidak bisa melakukan apapun dan ia bisa mengalami serangan lebih dari satu kali dalam sehari.

Lima hari setelah pertunjukkan, Dr. Kim mengharuskan Sungmin dirawat di rumah sakit dan nama Sungmin kini berada di puncak daftar pasien yang menunggu donor jantung.

.

.

"Operasinya berjalan baik," Dr. Kim menenangkan orang-orang yang mengerubunginya—

—sepertinya semua orang terlalu cepat merasa lega. Termasuk Kyuhyun.

Tiga hari kemudian dokter mendapati bahwa tubuh Sungmin menolak jantung barunya.

Para dokter dengan sangat menyesal berkata bahwa tidak ada lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan.

Dan Sungmin tidak pernah sadarkan diri lagi.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun" bisik Sungmin sekali lagi, seolah-olah ingin meyakinkan Kyuhyun. "walaupun tidak ada hal lain di dunia ini yang bisa kau percayai, percayalah bahwa aku mencintaimu. Sepenuh hatiku."

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat-erat sementara rasa lega yang hebat menguasainya, menyelubunginya, menyesakkannya, membuat sekujur tubuhnya gemetar, dan membuat air mata yang berusaha ditahannya sejak tadi tumpah keluar.

Ini bukan mimpi.

.

.

.

.

Huweee T,T

Ini sudah lebih dari dua minggu sejak terakhir saya mempublish Coagulation Series chap 1. Mianeeee.. #bow

Beberapa hari terakhir saya benar-benar sibuk! Dan mungkin juga akan sibuk sampai beberapa minggu kedepan. Fiuh #lap keringet. Jadi maaf jika update nya kelamaan.

Saya bisa nulis dan publish preview ini juga sambil curi-curi waktu. Sambil makan siang, di sela waktu janji bertemu tamu, di dalam taksi bahkan dalam bus pun jadi. Percaya atau tidak saat saya publish preview ini saat saya sedang di dalam busway menuju Mangga Dua. ,

Buat yang bertanya-tanya kelanjutan Coagulation Series chap 2, ff tersebut sedang dalam pengerjaan dan saya usahakan untuk sesegera mungkin di publish. Jadi saya minta untuk sedikit bersabar ne.. Jika tidak ada arang melintang *abaikan yang ini* saya akan secepatnya update. Yaksok!

Gamsahamnida... #bow


	2. Chapter 2

**Title = Sunshine Becomes You**

**Cast = Cho Kyuhyun as Namja**

** Lee Sungmin as Yeoja**

** Lee Donghae as Namja**

** And other cast**

** Genre = Romance, Sad**

** Warning = GS, typos, de el el **

**Hai.. hai.. hai.. *tabor bunga* I'm back! **

**Chapter pertama Sunshine Becomes You siap di santap kkk :D**

**Pernah baca novel**** karya Ilana Tan yang satu ini****? Ff ini akan saya buat semirip mungkin dengan novel, hanya sedikit pengurangan dan penambahan yang dirasa perlu. Jadi buat yang udah pernah baca novelnya, keep reading ya meski udah tahu jalan ceritanya..**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ne..**

**enJOY**

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

Lee Donghae berlari-lari kecil menaiki tangga depan gedung apartemen Cho Kyuhyun sambil bersiul pelan. Meski telah memasuki musim gugur tapi langit kota Seoul sedang cerah, secerah hatinya saat ini. Hari yang indah selalu membuat semua orang gembira bukan?

Tapi ia meyakini jika Cho Kyuhyun tak akan sependapat dengannya. Cho Kyuhyun terlalu sibuk untuk menyadari apa pun yang terjadi di sekitarnya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan konser pianonya di Eropa, dan minggu depan ia akan memulai konsernya di Korea Selatan. Adik sepupunya itu sudah seperti orang autis yang akan asik dengan dunianya sendiri jika sudah berhadapan dengan tuts-tuts berwarna hitam putih tersebut. Ia jarang menjawab telepon dan jarang meluangkan waktunya yang berharga untuk membalas pesan atau semacamnya. Karena itu Donghae akhirnya memutuskan pergi menemui Kyuhyun secara langsung untuk memastikan saudara sepupunya itu masih hidup.

Donghae melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung dan pintu depan pun tertutup secara otomatis di belakangnya. Satu menit kemudian ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu bercat putih di lantai empat dan tangannya terangkat menekan bel.

Pintu baru di buka setelah Donghae menekan bel untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Hai.." donghae tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk menyapa.

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan alis berkerut samar. "_Hyung_ rupanya," gumamnya, lalu melangkah kesamping, membiarkan Donghae lewat.

"Ya," sahut Donghae ringkas dan berjalan ke ruang duduk yang luas dan rapi. Donghae menyadari pemanas sudah di nyalakan. Setidaknya _dongsaengnya _tidak terlalu sibuk sampai lupa menyalakan pemanas. Cahaya matahari menembus kaca jendela yang berderet di salah satu sisi ruangan, membuat ruangan itu terasa hangat, tenang, dan sangat nyaman. Ruang duduk itu dilengkapi sofa besar yang empuk, dua kursi berlengan, dan meja rendah dari kayu di tengah-tengah. Lantainya berlapis karpet tebal. Rak yang di penuhi berbagai jenis buku –kebanyakan buku music – menutupi salah satu dinding disana. Donghae melirik piano hitam yang berdiri di sisi lain ruangan. Piano itu masih dalam keadaan terbuka, dan partitur-partitur music penuh coretan berserakan di sekitarnya, di atas piano, di meja kecil di samping piano, dan juga di lantai di sekeliling piano.

"Ku kira_ hyung_ masih di Jepang." Suara Kyuhyun terdengar dari arah dapur. Tak lama, tubuh berproporsi sempurna itu menghampiri Donghae –yang sudah duduk di atas sofa- dengan satu kaleng _coke _di tangannya, menyodorkannya kepada Donghae dan memilih untuk duduk di bangku pianonya.

Donghae memang pernah memberitahu Kyuhyun bahwa ia dan grupnya akan mengikuti perlombaan _b-boy_ yang di adakan di Jepang. Ternyata Kyuhyun masih ingat. "Aku kembali ke Seoul kemarin sore." Sahut Donghae ringan."Jadi apa yang membuatmu begitu sibuk sampai tidak bisa menjawab telepon dari _hyung_mu? Persiapan untuk konsermu minggu depan?" tanyanya, lalu meneguk coke yang di berikan Kyuhyun. Bola matanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang menempatkan jari-jari panjangnya di atas tuts, memainkan beberapa nada ringan.

"Bukan," gumam Kyuhyun. Ia tidak memandang Donghae, malah memberengut menatap tuts piano. "Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan ini." Jemarinya kembali bergerak-gerak lincah di atas tuts, dan denting piano yang indah memenuhi apartemen itu. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menghentikan permainannya dan menggerutu pelan, "Ini tidak benar."

Donghae mengerjap. "Kenapa? Menurutku itu bagus," komentarnya. "Lagu barumu?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia kembali memberengut kearah tuts piano dan sepertinya sudah kembali tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Kyu?"

Yang dipanggil tidak menjawab, padahal Donghae sudah berdiri tepat di sampingnya.

"Kyuhyun," panggil Donghae lagi. Kali ini sedikit lebih keras.

Tetap tidak ada reaksi.

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kali ini Kyuhyun mengangkat wajah, menatap Donghae dengan jengkel. "APA?!"

Donghae melotot dan menjitak kepala Kyuhyun pelan. "Kau harus menjauh dari pianomu untuk sementara," katanya tegas. "Kau harus keluar dari apartemen ini. Sudah berapa lama kau mendekam terus disini? Sejak kembali dari Eropa minggu lalu? Ini tidak sehat, kau tahu?"

"Aku keluar kemarin," bantah Kyuhyun, namun nada suaranya tidak terdegar meyakinkan.

"Oh ya?"

"Ya, aku keluar untuk… untuk…" Kyuhyun terdiam, lalu mendongak menatap Donghae dengan kening berkerut. "Kenapa pula aku harus menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu?"

Donghae mendesah. "Oke. Kita harus keluar dari sini. Ayo, kutraktir makan siang."

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak lapar."

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan? Duduk disini dan terus memelototi pianomu?" Tanya Donghae. "Ayo, kita pergi. Siapa tahu setelah makan dan berjalan-jalan melihat dunia luar sana kau bisa mendapat inspirasi untuk lagu barumu itu. Ayo."

Kyuhyun mendesah keras. "Kadang-kadang aku lupa kau bisa sangat menjengkelkan,"gerutunya. Namun ia bangkit juga dari bangkunya dan memandang ke sekeliling ruang duduk.

Donghae mengangkat setumpuk kertas penuh coretan not balok dari meja kopi dan menemukan kunci mobil yang dicari Kyuhyun. "Ayo, kita pergi sekarang."

"Omong-omong, kau belum melakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan datang menemuiku hari ini," kata Kyuhyun kepada Donghae ketika mereka sudah keluar dari apartemennya dan menuruni tangga. "Kau lupa?"

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan alis terangkat sebelah. "Maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun menarik satu sudut bibirnya keatas –menyeringai. "_Hyung_ datang kesini untuk berkoar-koar memamerkan diri karena berhasil memenangi perlombaan _b-boy_ di Jepang itu, kan?"

Donghae menatap dongsaengnya dengan ekspresi terluka. "Asal kau tahu saja, berhubung kau sama sekali tidak menjawab telepon dari keluargamu, aku datang kesini untuk memastikan kau masih hidup dan masih waras. Untuk mengingatkanmu bahwa kau masih punya ayah, ibu, juga aku yang mengkhawatirkanmu," katanya panjang lebar.

"Hmm."

"Dan untuk berkoar-koar memamerkan diri karena kami berhasil memenangkan perlombaan itu," lanjut Donghae sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kau mengenalku dengan baik kan?"

Kyuhyun tertawa. "Sebaik kau mengenalku."

# # #

Kyuhyun tidak akan mengakui hal ini kepada _hyungnya_, tetapi ia memang merasa lebih baik setelah keluar dari apartemennya. Kepalanya tidak lagi terasa berat. Meninggalkan pekerjaannya sejenak dan berjalan-jalan menghirup udara segar di luar mungkin memang ada baiknya.

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun bukan orang yang gila kerja. Setelah menyelesaikan serangkaian konsernya di Eropa, ia sudah memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak, benar-benar bersantai sebelum memulai konsernya di Korea Selatan. Tapi dalam perjalanan kembali ke Korea, ia mendapatkan inspirasi untuk membuat lagu baru. Namun lagu itu tidak dapat ia selesaikan karena saat ia menginjakkan kaki di Korea, inspirasinya menguap begitu saja. Kenyataan bahwa ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan lagu baru tersebut membuatnya uring-uringan karena ia adalah jenis orang yang harus menyelesaikan sesuatu yang sudah di mulainya.

"Jadi kita mau makan di mana?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil dan meluncur mulus di jalan raya.

"ada restoran bagus yang selalu ramai di dekat studio tariku. Kau mau mencobanya?" Tanya Donghae.

"Setahuku tidak ada restoran bagus di dekat studio tarimu." Kata Kyuhyun dengan mengerutkan kening, mengingat-ingat.

"Didekat studio tariku yang biasa memang tidak ada," Donghae membenarkan. "Yang kumaksud adalah studio tari tempatku mengajar sekarang. Beberapa minggu terakhir ini aku menyempatkan diri mengajar kelas hip-hop dan sedikit teknik _b-boy_ kepada anak-anak remaja."

Kyuhyun melirik _hyung_nya sekilas dengan alis terangkat. "Kau? Mengajar?" katanya dengan nada tidak percaya. Oke, kakak sepupunya memang _b-boy_ yang sangat berbakat. Ia dan grupnya sudah sering memenangkan pertandingan _b-boy_ nasional dan internasional. Tetapi Lee Donghae sama sekali bukan tipe orang yang bisa mengajari orang lain.

Donghae tersenyum lebar. "Hanya kadang-kadang. Tapi mengejutkan, bukan? Kau tidak menyangka aku bisa mengajar?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Sahut Kyuhyun blak-blakan. "Jadi apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba memutuskan mengajar anak-anak?"

Donghae mendesah, namun senyumnya masih tersungging di bibirnya. "Karena dia memintaku melakukannya."

"Dia? Siapa?"

"Sungmin."

"Sungmin siapa?"

"Lee Sungmin."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening dan berusaha mengingat apakah ia mengenal nama itu, karena dari cara Donghae menyebut nama itu, sepertinya semua orang seharusnya mengenal siapa Lee Sungmin. Tetapi tidak, Kyuhyun yakin ia tidak mengenal seorang pun dengan nama tersebut.

"Dia bertanya padaku apakah aku bisa datang sesekali dan mengajar kelas hip-hop di studio tari tempatnya mengajar –dia juga penari, kau tahu? Penari kontemporer. Dan dia gadis yang sangat berbakat. Aku pernah melihatnya menari. Dan aku langsung… terpesona"

"Jadi kau menyukainya?"

"Ya… Aku dan sekitar selusin laki-laki lain." Jawab Donghae terus terang lalu mendesah berat.

"Dia gadis populer rupanya" komentar Kyuhyun.

"Bisa di bilang begitu," Donghae membenarkan lalu tersenyum tipis. "Dia gadis yang manis dan sangat baik. Juga gadis yang menyenangkan."

"Jadi, apa dia juga menyukaimu?"

Jarak diantara kedua alis Kyuhyun berkerut samar saat melalui ekor matanya ia melihat Donghae menghela napas panjang.

"Itulah masalahnya. Aku tidak tahu."

Kali ini Kyuhyun menatap hyungnya sekilas dan kembali memperhatikan jalan. "Hyung tidak tahu?"

Donghae menggangguk lemah. "Kadang ku pikir dia menyukaiku. Kau tahu, ada saatnya ketika dia menatapku, tersenyum padaku, atau ketika dia berbicara padaku, kupikir dia menyukaiku. Tapi kemudian aku sadar bahwa dia juga menatap, tersenyum, dan berbicara kepada orang lain dengan cara yang sama. Jadi, aku tidak tahu."

Kyuhyun tertawa keras. Sebelah tangannya memeluk perutnya sendiri yang terasa sakit karena tertawa terpingkal dan sebelah lagi memegang kemudi. Donghae mendelik melihatnya. Adik sepupunya ini benar-benar keterlaluan. "Jangan mentertawakanku!"

"Hyung, kau sudah dipermainkan." Katanya tanpa basa-basi. "Kalau dia gadis populer, aku berani bertaruh jika gadis itu ahli mengendalikan laki-laki yang mengerubunginya. Termasuk kau, _hyung_ku yang malang."

"Dia tidak seperti itu. Kau harus bertemu dan berkenalan dengannya. Aku yakin kau pasti akan memperbaiki penilaian awalmu tentangnya. Dan kalau kau memang ahli dalam menilai wanita, ku harap kau bisa memberiku sedikit petunjuk kepadaku tentang cara mendekatinya."

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mian untuk keterlambatannya *bow***

**Saya sudah berusaha untuk update secepatnya. Tapi lebih dari separuh waktu dari dua puluh empat jam yang disediakan, saya habiskan untuk mengejar deadline beberapa tugas yang seakan tidak ada habisnya *hadeh***

**Tetap sabar untuk chapter berikutnya ne.. dan tak pernah bosan saya sampaikan untuk para reders tercinta agar selalu meninggalkan jejak..**

**Gamsahamnida.. pay.. pay..**

***bow***


	3. Chapter 3

**Title = Sunshine Becomes You**

**Cast = Cho Kyuhyun as Namja**

** Lee Sungmin as Yeoja**

** Lee Donghae as Namja**

** And other cast**

** Genre = Romance, Sad**

** Warning = GS, typos, de el el **

**Hai.. hai.. hai.. *tabur bunga* I'm back! ****J**

**Chapter kedua Sunshine Becomes You siap di santap kkk :D**

**Pernah baca novel**** karya Ilana Tan yang satu ini****? Ff ini akan saya buat semirip mungkin dengan novel, hanya sedikit pengurangan dan penambahan yang dirasa perlu. Jadi buat yang udah pernah baca novelnya, keep reading ya meski udah tahu jalan ceritanya..**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ne..**

**enJOY**

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

"Ini tempatnya. Ayo masuk."

Mata Kyuhyun menyipit saat ia berdiri di depan gedung berlantai tiga itu. Sebuah papan kayu bertulis 'Shappire Blue Dance Studio' tergantung di atas pintu masuk. Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Donghae yang sudah lebih dulu masuk kedalam dan melewati meja resepsionis. Donghae menyapa wanita setengah baya yang duduk di balik meja itu, yang dibalas senyuman lebar.

"Sungmin biasanya ada di ruang latihan dilantai atas. Ayo" Donghae menunjuk tangga dengan menggoyang sedikit kepalanya ke arah tangga, member isyarat kepada Kyuhyun agar adik sepupunya itu mengikutinya ke lantai atas.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mengikuti Donghae menaiki tangga kelantai atas. "Coba ceritakan bagaimana _hyung_ bisa bertemu dengan Sungmin."

Sebelum Donghae sempat menjawab, tiba-tiba terdengar suara terkesiap keras dari atas mereka, di susul bunyi keras. Mereka berdua serentak mendongak. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat sehingga Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak melihat apa yang terjadi. Sesuatu tejatuh dari lantai atas, menubruknya dengan keras, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh berguling-guling di tangga.

"Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun mendengar hyungnya menyerukan namanya sebelum dirinya mendarat di lantai dan kepalanya membentur sesuatu yang keras. Pandangannya menggelap sesaat dan sesuatu yang berat tidak bisa bicara. Dan hampir tidak bisa bernapas.

"Kyu, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kyuhyun mendengar suara Donghae yang cemas, tapi ia tidak bisa menjawab.

"Sungmin?" suara Donghae terdengar lagi. "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Kyuhyun membuka mata dan langsung menyadari apa yang sebenarnya menindihnya dan membuat dadanya terasa berat.

Gadis dengan mata foxy dan bibir bershape M yang menindih Kyuhyun itu mengerjap dua kali, lalu terbelalak kaget. "Ommo! Maafkan aku." Ia cepat-cepat berusaha berdiri.

"Lee Sungmin, kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Donghae sambil menarik lengan gadis itu untuk membantunya berdiri.

Gadis yang di panggil Sungmin itu meringis saat kaki kanannya menginjak lantai. "Aduh, aduh.. Sebentar.."

"Kakimu terkilir?" Tanya Donghae khawatir.

Kyuhyun menatap hyungnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Donghae sibuk mengurusi gadis itu dan tidak peduli pada adik sepupunya yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai? Lihat saja, Lee Donghae akan menerima balasannya nanti. Kyuhyun berusaha duduk. Ia menggerakkan tangan untuk menopang tubuhnya dan langsung di serang oleh rasa sakit yang tidak tanggung-tanggung.

"Ada luka lain?" suara Donghae yang panic terdengar lagi dan sudah pasti pertanyaan itu tidak di tujukan untuk Kyuhyun. "Kepalamu terbentur? Ayo kita kerumah sakit."

"Tidak! Aku baik-baik saja" bantah gadis itu cepat.

"Tapi sebaiknya kau mnemeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit. Hanya untuk memastikan." Kata Donghae lagi.

"Tidak perlu. Sudah ku bilang aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi.."

Kyuhyun duduk dengan susah payah dan menyela sepupunya, "kurasa kita harus ke rumah sakit"

Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun. "Sungguh, aku tidak perlu ke rumah sakit. Aku.."

"Bukan kau," sela Kyuhyun tajam sambil menggertakkan gigi menahan rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Tapi aku"

Kali ini Donghae menoleh kearah Kyuhyun "Oh, astaga"

# # #

_Jadi Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang pianis yang cukup terkenal?_

Gadis itu memejamkan mata dan menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sungmin merasa tubuhnya mendingin. Ia cemas, mengingat ia sudah membuat kesalahan yang cukup fatal dengan mematahkan tangan seorang pianis terkenal. Meski Donghae sudah berusaha untuk menghiburnya dengan mengatakan bahwa ini adalah kecelakaan yang tidak ia sengaja, tapi tetap saja gadis itu tidak sanggup membayangkan kemungkinan buruk yang menantinya.

Ia tidak tahu separah apa cedera yang di alami Kyuhyun, tapi melihat bagaimana laki-laki itu menggertakkan gigi menahan sakit selama perjalanan kerumah sakit, ia bisa memastikan jika cedera yang di alami Kyuhyun cukup parah.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus di lakukannya sekarang. Meminta maaf. Ya, meminta maaf. Tentu saja itu hal pertama yang harusnya ia lakukan. Tapi ia belum sempat mengatakannya tadi. Tapi selanjutnya apa? Membayar biaya perawatan?

Bagaimana kalau Cho Kyuhyun tidak bisa bermain piano lagi?

Ya Tuhan, semoga hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Ia pasti akan sengat berdosa kalau sampai hal itu terjadi.

Sungmin menatap pintu bercat putih di hadapannya yang masih tertutup. Ia dan Donghae sedang duduk di deretan bangku di koridor rumah sakit, menunggu Kyuhyun yang masih berada di ruang pemeriksaan. Ajaibnya, Sungmin tidak terluka setelah terjatuh dari tangga. Hanya ada sedikit memar di beberapa bagian dan pergelangan kakinya tadi juga hanya terkilir ringan.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan bau rumah sakit yang di bencinya membuat dadanya terasa berat dan sesak. Dari dulu, Sungmin membenci rumah sakit. Ia benci mendengar dokter dan perawat yang sedang membicarakan istilah-istilah kedokteran yang tidak di ketahui orang awam, bunyi dering telepon, bunyi ranjang beroda yang di dorong cepat di sepanjang koridor, bunyi denting ketika pintu lift terbuka. Semua suara itu membuat Sungmin tertekan. Ia ingin segera keluar dari sini. Ia ingin…

Kepala Sungmin seketika mendongak saat ia mendengar suara pintu yang di buka. Kyuhyun dan seorang dokter tua telah berdiri di hadapannya. Mata Sungmin beralih menatap tangan kiri Cho Kyuhyun yang di bebat dan tergantung kaku di depan dadanya. Jadi… tangannya benar-benar patah?

Donghae bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Kyuhyun saat dokter itu sudah pergi. "Bagaimana tanganmu? Apa kata dokter?" tanyanya.

Sungmin ikut berdiri dengan perlahan. Saat itu juga mata milik Cho Kyuhyun beralih ke arahnya dan Sungmin merasa jantungnya berhenti sejenak dan napasnya tercekat. Mata sewarna kayu yang menatapnya dengan dingin itu membuat Sungmin sangat yakin bahwa Cho Kyuhyun sama sekalli tidak senang melihatnya di sana. Tatapan itu membuat Sungmin berharap bumi menelannya saat itu juga. Seandainya tatapan bisa membunuh, Sungmin pasti sudah terkapar tak bernyawa.

"Kenapa dia masih ada di sini?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara rendah dan pelan.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan melirik Donghae sekilas. Ia tahu pasti siapa "dia" yang di maksud.

"Kyu, ayolah. Kecelakaan ini tidak di sengaja, kau tahu itu," kata Donghae berusaha menenangkan dongsaengnya.

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak berkata apapun dan memilih untuk pergi dengan langkah lebar.

"Kyuhyun!" panggil Donghae. "Cho Kyuhyun."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang berjalan menuju lift dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Bingung. Cemas. Takut.

Donghae menoleh menatap Sungmin sambil tersenyum. Ia meraih siku Sungmin dan menariknya perlahan menyusul Kyuhyun. "Ayo."

Begitu pintu lift terbuka dan mereka melangkah masuk, Sungmin langsung menempel di sudut. Cho Kyuhyun tidak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bergantian lalu menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Jadi apa kata dokter?" Donghae mencoba bertanya kepada Kyuhyun sekali lagi.

Sungmin melirik Kyuhyun melalui ekor matanya. Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia memang tidak bisa melihat laki-laki itu dengan jelas, tapi dari apa yang bisa di lihatnya, wajah Cho Kyuhyun masih terlihat menakutkan.

"Aku tidak boleh menggerakkan tanganku. Dan tanganku akan tetap di bebat sampai dua bulan ke depan. Setelah itu baru kita bisa tahu dengan pasti apakah kerusakannya permanen ataukah tidak."

"Dua bulan?" Tanya Donghae kaget. "Berarti konsermu minggu depan…"

"Ne.."

_Konser? Minggu depan? Konser apa? Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Jangan-jangan… _Mata Sungmin bergantian menatap Lee Donghae dan Cho Kyuhyun. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras.

"Harus di batalkan."

Jadi Cho Kyuhyun seharusnya mengadakan konser minggu depan? Dan sekarang ia harus membatalkan konser itu karena tangannya cedera? Sungmin memang tidak tahu banyak tentang penyelenggaraan konser, tetapi membatalkan suatu pertunjukkan tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Ada masalah ganti rugi dan semacamnya… bukankah begitu?

Astaga, masalah ini semakin rumit.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jujur saya sendiri juga tidak menyangka kalau ff ini bisa update cepat :D**

**Gamsahamnida untuk readers yang sudah meninggalkan jejak di chap kemarin..**

**Dan maafkanlah saya karena masih banyak typo(s) yang bertebaran..**

**Next chapter akan saya usahakan update kilat tapi janji untuk tetap tinggalkan jejak ne.. yaksok?!**

**Pay.. pay.. **


End file.
